1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a branch connector for coaxial cable and, more specifically, to a method and solderless apparatus for connecting to a coaxial cable with provision for a ground connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the increase in the use of multiple TV sets and video monitors connected to a single signal source, as in the case of master antennas for TV and FM, video security systems, satellite TV systems, cable television and computer terminals, need has arisen for a reliable branch connector for coaxial cable. One of the most popular devices for branching coaxial cable is the well-known "splitter". This T-shaped interconnection element has three or more coaxial threaded terminals, with one terminal usually used as an input and the others as outputs. Splitters are strong in construction, are well adapted to be fastened to the wall and they have a grounding terminal. However, its installation require to cut the main trunk line and provide each end with a coaxial plug. This procedure short-circuits the cable by the cutting tool, interrupts the signal to the rest of the circuit, which is not desirable for lines in use and is fairly time-consuming and expensive. Another disadvantage of splitter is that they are not well adapted for in-conduit installations.
To overcome some of the above described disadvantages, other branch connectors have been disclosed by the prior art for electrically and mechanically providing a connection to a coaxial cable. Examples of these efforts are U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,520, U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,329, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,859, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,391. With these connectors, the main trunk lines do not have to be cut off, avoiding the interruption of the signal, and avoiding the work and cost of installing coaxial plugs at each end of the cable as in the case with the splitter. This is achieved by the use of insulation piercing pins or forked contacts, which are driven by different means into the coaxial cable. However, the versatility of these devices is objectionable since most of them are dedicated for specific applications. Some of these branch connectors do not have provisions for a grounding connection, are not well adapted for in-conduit installations and/or outside installations where the cable is attached to the wall.